ALEXANDROS
center|600px ALEXANDROS *'Nombre:' ALEXANDROS / アレキサンドロス *'Anterior nombre:' Champagne / シャンペイン (2001-2014) *'Origen:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 4 chicos **'Número de ex integrantes:' 1 chico *'Género musical:' Rock alternativo, Pop-punk, Indie rock *'Sello discográfico:' UNIVERSAL J/RX-RECORDS *'Agencia:' UK.PROJECT INC. Carrera Es una banda de rock japonesa, firmada por RX-Records y administrada por UK Project. El 28 de marzo de 2014, la banda cambió su nombre a Alexandros de Champagne a pedido del Bureau du Champagne, Japón. El 28 de noviembre de 2014, se anunció que la banda firmará con Universal Music Japan a partir de su single "Wataridori / Dracula la", que se lanzó en 2015. Álbumes y singles posteriores desde 2015 han sido re-lanzados por Universal Music Japan. Integrantes center|thumb|500px De izquierda a derecha: Isobe Hiroyuki, Kawakami Yoohei, Shirai Masaki *Kawakami Yoohei (川上洋平) (Vocalista y Guitarra) *Shirai Masaki (白井眞輝) (Guitarra) *Isobe Hiroyuki (磯部寛之) (Bajo y Coro) Miembro inactivo *Shoumura Satoyasu (庄村聡泰) (Batería) Miembros de apoyo *ROSE (teclado) (integrante de THE LED SNAIL) Ex-miembros *Ishikawa Hiroki (2007–2010) (Batería) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' DVD's *2011.10.05 It's Me And Me Against The World *2012.10.17 I thought it was only one day *2014.06.18 Alexandros Live at Budokan 2014 *2014.12.24 SPACE SHOWER TV presents Welcome! Alexandros *2016.03.30 Alexandros Live at Makuhari Messe "Taihen Oishu Gozaimasita" (Alexandros live at Makuhari Messe "大変美味しゅうございました") *2017.07.26 We Come In Peace Tour & Documentary *2017.12.20 CLIPS Colaboraciones *Disney Rocks!! (#3 Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious) (2010) Películas *Closest Love to Heaven (2017) Yoohei aparece como profesor de inglés Temas para Dramas *''Amarini mo Suteki na Yoru Dakara'' tema para Miss Jikocho (2019) *''Swan'' tema para ON (2016) *''I want u to love me'' tema para Onna Kudoki Meshi 2 (2016) *''Girl A'' tema para Siren (2015) *''Dracula La'' tema para Onna Kudoki Meshi (2015) Temas para Películas *''Pray'' tema para Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) *''Ima Made Kimi ga Naita Bun Torimodosou'' tema para Closest Love to Heaven (2016) *''Nawe, Nawe'' tema para The Legend of Tarzan (2016) -doblaje al japonés- *''Mosquito Bite'' tema para Bleach (2018) *''Wataridori'' tema para Akegarasu (2015) Temas para Videojuegos *''Arpeggio'' tema para JUDGE EYES (2018) *''Your Song'' tema para JUDGE EYES (2018) *''NEW WALL'' tema para Tales of the raise (2016) Programas de TV *［ALEXANDROS］18祭 〜1000人のPhilosophy〜 (NHK, 2019) *Welcome! Alexandros (Welcome! Champagne) (Space Shower TV, 2013-2017) Programas de radio *SBS PopAsia ?J-Rock Sessions with Alexandros?(SBS Australia, 2015-2016) *SCHOOL OF LOCK! (Tokyo FM, 2015) Anuncios *Tokyo Metro ?Find My Tokyo. ?Asakusa - Fun continues to live??(2018) *NTT DOCOMO?DOCOMO's Student Discount ?Ayanoxandros???(2017) *Apparel Brand ?glamb? (2015-2016) Premios *'2019 SPACE SHOWER MUSIC AWARDS:' Best Group Artist *'2016 Japan Gold Disc Award:' New Artist of the Year *'2016 MTV Video Music Awards Japan:' Best Rock Video por "Swan" *'2016 Space Shower Music Awards:' Best Rock Artist Curiosidades *El 28 de marzo de 2014 anunciaron que renombraron la banda de Champagne a Alexandros durante el concierto de Budokan. La razón se debe a la solicitud de la sucursal japonesa de la industria de producción de vino regional de Champagne (CIVC). Además, todas las obras vendidas con el nombre de Champagne se cambiaron a nombre de Alexandros y se volvieron a publicar. *Vivían juntos los 4 hasta 2013. *El 28 de noviembre de 2014, firmaron un contrato global con Universal Music. *El 9 de noviembre de 2016, ganaron el primer lugar en la tabla Oricon con el álbum "EXIST!". *El 19 de junio de 2019, Shoumura Satoyasu anunció que suspendera sus actividades en vivo. El apoyo en batería en sus presentaciones será proporcionado por Riad Weitake (リアド偉武) de la banda BIGMAMA . Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Canal de YouTube *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería ALEXANDROS.jpg ALEXANDROS2.jpg ALEXANDROS3.JPG ALEXANDROS4.jpg ALEXANDROS5.jpg ALEXANDROS6.jpg ALEXANDROS7.jpg ALEXANDROS8.jpg Videografía Archivo:Alexandros - For Freedom|For Freedom Archivo:Alexandros - city|city Archivo:Alexandros - You're So Sweet & I Love You|You're So Sweet & I Love You Archivo:Alexandros - Rocknrolla!|Rocknrolla! Archivo:Alexandros - Ie (言え)|Ie Archivo:Alexandros - spy|spy Archivo:Alexandros - Waitress, Waitress!|Waitress, Waitress! Archivo:Alexandros - Kids|Kids Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBanda Categoría:JBoyBand